


Mistletoe

by CharWright5



Series: Sterek Christmas Bingo [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Derek isn't exactly approving of Stiles' choice in holiday decor.





	Mistletoe

"What. The fuck. Is that?"

Derek watched as a confused look formed on Stiles' face, brown eyes turning to the plant in his hand. Well, more like the weed in his hand. One that, for some godforsaken reason, Stiles had decided to bring into Derek's loft, along with a plethora of other Christmas decorations because he was "refusing to date a fucking Scroogey McGrinch-ass, dude."

Derek had decided it was just one of those things where he let Stiles do his thing and not try to get in the way of the green and red hurricane that had stormed his place. Until he pulled out a baggie with that _weed_ in it and Derek finally spoke up, finding the green thing to be a little too suspicious looking.

"Mistletoe," Stiles stated in a 'duh' manner and Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, rather than punching his boyfriend in the face.

"I see that," he began calmly, taking a deep breath before dropping his hand. "But why the hell did you bring it into a home occupied by a _werewolf_ who could be poisoned by it?" He glared at the offensive weed, trying like hell not to flash back to the last time he'd been around it, when it was used to take the literal mask off his last psychotic ex and also nearly kill his sister.

Not very festive.

"I mean, technically, anyone can be poisoned by it," Stiles pointed out, twirling the mistletoe between his finger and thumb. "My friend Danny went to the hospital because of it and he's human. It's a parasitic plant, dangerous to everyone."

Derek just stared, deadpan, waiting for Stiles to realize he'd made Derek's point for him.

Which he had, judging by the eye roll. "It's fake," Stiles explained, sounding slightly exasperated. "I'm not gonna bring something dangerous into your place, dude."

Now Derek was rolling his eyes, both at the "dude" and at Stiles' need to bring mistletoe into his place. "Then why are you bothering with it?"

Stiles smirked. "Good excuse to make out with you."

The wolf snorted and hauled his boyfriend in close. "Like you ever need an excuse for that," he stated, kissing him before Stiles came back with some smartass remark.

Stiles kissed back, raising the mistletoe above their heads. Part of Derek wanted to knock it out of his hand but the other part... Well, what was the harm in a fake parasitic weed anyway?


End file.
